Computer devices, such as desktop computers or notebook computers, comprise connector ports to enable attachment of external devices to the computer (e.g., projectors, monitors, disk drives, etc.) For example, to display a presentation running on the computer to a wide audience, an external projector is couplable to the computer through a connector port of the computer. However, delays in booting of the external device, delays in data transfer to the external device and/or other reasons may give a user the impression that there is a problem, either with the computer or the external device. In response, the user oftentimes cycles through numerous output settings of the presentation application (e.g., an internal setting where output is displayed only on the screen of the computer, an external setting where the output is displayed only on the projector and/or a hybrid setting where the output is displayed on both the computer and the projector) in an attempt to resolve the issue, which is time consuming and frustrating to the user.